


Meet me in the Pit.

by Neiros



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neiros/pseuds/Neiros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leorio takes a stand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> for greater effect, listen to this song while reading:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fO8F7lDhbAM

Days passed without any notion of his friends, and Leorio was distraught over the growing distance between them. Slouching down on the couch, he glanced at his phone with slight interest, his Twitter feed had some new notifications from Kurapika!

With a sudden smile, Leorio checked out the Tweets, only to find images of the Kurta hanging out with Killua and Gon. Today they were dressed up as businessmen, outfits completed with expensive framed glasses. Leorio was insulted almost immediately and reported the image for impersonation of Doctor Aesthetics.

With a grunt, he then went on Tumblr. After arguing with some people on his blog, he discovered something quite interesting; Dashcon. A convention JUST for Fandoms and Tumblr?! He couldn't believe his eyes... It was like a dream come true! And at such a close location! Leorio lived right by the convention center, having moved to America moments prior to the con starting up. With that, he set out.

Upon approaching the convention, he deemed the lack of security quite unsettling, but nonetheless he ventured inside (Without paying). He befriended many Homestuck and Superwholock's along his journey, but his destination was one of great courage and dignity.

The BallPit, Leorio had heard all about it. The seemingly endless pit of balls that encompassed the entire convention area. Multiple colors, filled to the brim with joy and fun. Only... it was empty when he approached it. Leorio wondered why this was the case, considering all 20 people at the convention seemed obsessed with it. Oh well, he couldn't complain, could he?

With that, Leorio jumped inside, Kissing a few balls as he plunged in the pit. Realizing he was alone made him feel much more open. As he swam through the balls, he suddenly got an idea: What if he made the pit even better? What if he made it so that only HE could enjoy such a wonderful luxury? 

With that, Leorio urinated inside the encompassed area, a smirk of victory plastered on his face. Now he'll get an extra hour! Nobody else will be able to use the Pit!

His desire was truly filled, the wet fluid flowing throughout made him even happier. He took a few pictures, sending them to Kurapika, Killua, and Gon.

"haha... look. im having fun on my own. i dont need u guys... bye" - Leorio 

Truly a dream come true.


	2. The Reckoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leorio revives and thrives.

Weeks following the Ballpit incident, Leorio rapidly found himself becoming paranoid. Thoughts swirled in his mind, primarily those involving him getting caught peeing in the pit. Although it was impossible to prove such things without lengthy medical research of his urine. Dashcon didn't have the money or priority to do such a thing. 

Sighing, he decided to text Kurapika to see what was up. Ever since he had sent his friends that vile message, they had been keen on avoiding him. This made Leorio frustrated beyond belief, to the point where he wasn't sure if he could take the isolation any longer. 

Kurapika texted back, but for a moment. Even though it was brief, the message still made him feel noticed;  
"leorio... im not talking to you. neither is gon or killua. we are disgusted by what you did. until you admit to your wrongdoings, you will be ignored forever."  
Leorio couldn't believe what he was seeing, but he also couldn't believe the ideology of apologizing. And, with that, he waited for an entire year to pass.

Dashcon 2015 was just around the corner... only they weren't calling it Dashcon this year. They called it something else, and Leorio knew this was a distraction to keep the Ball-Pisser away from the premises; but little did they know that Leorio came prepared! 

"You think You can fool me?" Leorio said, walking into the empty convention and running towards the open room. There, he found MULTIPLE ball pits of different sizes and color. Seeing this sight automatically make his cock erect, but he wanted more. He wanted to feel the balls, pee on them. He wanted to lick the balls and throw some outside of their pits, just be to naughty. He wanted to send pictures of him kissing the balls, and better yet, he wanted to FUCK a ball. 

However, he was getting carried away with himself! Smirking, he directed his focus back on his original task: Peeing inside every Ballpit without being caught. So he started, unzipping his pants and releasing his Lemons into the pits, but there was one problem that he had not foreseen... 

Upon leaving the room, he found Kurapika, Gon, and Killua waiting for him. This sudden surprise made him yell in shock, earning the attention of some of the attendees who had now started to enter the room. "We're here to stop you, Leorio." Killua said, approaching him with sharpened claws and piercing eyes. Gon had ascended into his other self, complete with endless hair flowing into the skies. Kurapika's eyes turned red, chains flying out of his robes as he prepared himself for the battle. 

Leorio was surrounded, but he was not in weakness. Smirking, he transported some of his Nen into the Pee inside the ballpits, creating a Ballpit army. This surprised the other three, giving him a chance to attack without mercy... Only he forgot how powerful they were when enraged! 

Who will win this battle...?


End file.
